La Leyenda de el Dos Almas
by inouekurosaki26
Summary: bajo la luna llena, lo veras, manto negro y presencia espectral.  un ser formado por dos almas unificadas, rotas por algo tan simple como un deseo.  ¿que deseas para ser inmensamente feliz?  si quieres conocer la historia de este ser pasa y léelo. ONE-SHO


hola chicos como estan? bueno aqui les traigo un one-shot, el cual incialmente era para halloween pero la señora inspiracion no estaba de mi parte por lo que demore en hacerlo, apenas ayer lo termine, espero les guste y me dejer reviews ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA LEYENDA DE EL DOS ALMAS<em>**

_**Dos almas, Dos caras**_

_**Un alma que resguarda dolor y tristeza, Una cara que demuestra alegría y voluntad**_

_**Un alma que resguarda dolor y odio, Una cara que demuestra frialdad e ira**_

_**Dos almas, Dos caras.**_

_**Ambas en un mismo ser**_

_**Ambas llenas de penas y lamentos**_

_**Ambas unificadas, esperando cumplirte un deseo...**_

_**¿Qué deseas para ser inmensamente feliz?**_

_**-o-**_

En el claro de un frondoso bosque, se encontraban un grupo de personas acampando. Una mujer, dos chicos y una chica. El ambiente era frio y la luz escasa por lo tupido de las ramas, apenas y se podía apreciar la luna en el cielo.

Habían prendido una fogata para calentarse y ahora en ese momento se encontraban sentados alrededor de ella. Los chicos platicaban de temas banales y la mujer parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-sensei- le llamo uno de los chicos.

-¿si?-respondió esta.

-usted sabe de la leyenda que corre por la aldea, la leyenda de el dos almas-

- a que vienes esa pregunta- dijo la mujer, agregando más ramas secas para que se quemen en el fuego.

- es que..Nos preguntábamos si usted sabe la historia… si es así ¿podría contárnosla-respondió la chica.

- la se- los chicos sonrieron ante esa respuesta-pero..-ellos la miraban expectantes así se rindió. Un pequeño suspiro se escapo de sus labios-está bien se las contare…- tomo aire, aclaro un poco su garganta y comenzó con el relato.

_**La leyenda de el dos almas nació hace 7 años...**_

_**Dicen muchas cosas sobre él, algunas ciertas otras no tanto…**_

_**Pero lo cierto es que el fue humano…el fue un hombre.**_

_**No uno común y ordinario claro esta…no… él fue alguien hábil, decidido, gentil y soñador…el fue un héroe.**_

_**Pero como todo gran héroe su vida estuvo llena de espinas y pruebas a superar. Incluso el día de su nacimiento.**_

_**Un 10 de octubre hace 28 años un día muy esperado para dos personas, ya que ese día nacería por fin su pequeño y amado hijo. Los futuros padres estaban que no cabían en la felicidad y los nervios; ya querían ver como seria su pequeño, a quien de los dos se parecería más, a quien de los dos le sonreiría primero.**_

_**Cuando el momento por fin llego y nació el pequeño…todo era dicha y alegría.**_

_**-eres tan lindo-dijo una mujer al pequeño bulto que tenia resguardado entre sus brazos protectores y maternales. El rostro de la mujer denotaba un gran cansancio, pero eso no le impedía sonreír a todo dar, después de todo… las largas horas de dolor habían valido la pena. Cualquier cosa valía la pena por su pequeño tesoro.**_

_**-claro el es tan apuesto como su padre- hablo el hombre con voz alegre, el se encontraba sentado en la cama junto a su esposa. Observando embelesado al bebe.**_

_**La mujer rio-eso no lo discuto-dijo y le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeño tesoro y uno en los labios a su marido.**_

_**Minutos pasaron y el ambiente anteriormente contagiado por la alegría y las risas, se había convertido en uno sombrío y lleno de gritos de terror. Ese cambio tan radical causo incertidumbre en la pareja. La mujer pego a su pequeño más a su pecho, mientras que su esposo se asomaba por la ventana para ver que era lo que ocurría.**_

_**-no... No puede ser posible…-dijo el hombre bastante sorprendido.**_

_**-¿que ocurre?- pregunto temerosa la mujer. Estaba segura de que algo malo estaba sucediendo, y vaya… cuánta razón tenía.**_

_**Un dios cuya alma estaba corrompida por el odio, ataco la aldea, destruyendo todo a su paso y llevándose las vidas de los que luchaban por detenerlo. El nuevo padre, en cuyos hombros reposaba la responsabilidad del bienestar de la aldea y su gente, platico con su esposa sobre las posibilidades y opciones existentes…encontrándose con una sola…la que más les dolía a ambos, pero era la única opción.**_

_**Sacrificio.**_

_**Después de todo…cualquier cosa valía la pena por el bien de su pequeño tesoro…y si sus vidas eran el precio a pagar por que su hijo viviera y tuviera un lugar donde crecer estaban dispuestos a pagarlo.**_

_**El hombre tomo a su mujer que tenía a su hijo en brazos, y partió hacia donde se encontraba el dios errante. Cuando estuvieron cerca de el, la bajo, ella se arrodillo y coloco a su pequeño tesoro en el suelo. Gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas…lágrimas cargadas de tristeza.**_

_**El hombre que también lloraba, se arrodillo y se coloco detrás de ella para luego abrazarla con fuerza.**_

_**-debemos hacerlo-dijo él, con un gran dolor contenido en su voz.**_

_**-lo sé…-dijo ella en susurro, tomo aire e hizo unos cuantos sellos de manos. Del suelo emergieron grandes cadenas, que brillaban con una tonalidad roja, estas se lanzaron con violencia hacia el dios, entrelazándose entre sus extremidades, haciéndolo caer…doblegándolo por completo.**_

_**El dios rugió encolerizado por haber sido atrapado de tal manera y comenzó a luchar para zafarse.**_

_**El hombre acerco su boca al oído de su esposa- te amo..-susurro, estiro su mano y acaricio el rostro del bebe que dormía en el suelo- los amo a los dos, demasiado..- hizo una serie de sellos, pero nada paso… nada.. Hasta que el ambiente se torno gélido y una figura espectral apareció a sus espaldas.**_

_**-¿Qué deseas mortal?-pregunto con voz áspera y de ultratumba.**_

_**-séllalo-dijo visiblemente debilitado-nuestras vidas serán el pago-**_

_**El espectro miro al dios encadenado-en lo que te convertiste viejo amigo…tal vez esto te ayude-dijo y comenzó a succionar su alma. A cada segundo transcurrido, el cuerpo del dios errante era más pequeño, mas y mas pequeño..Hasta solo ser una niebla roja. **_

_**La niebla se aglomero y rodeo a los tres mortales presentes, hasta que entro en el más pequeño de los tres. El bebe empezó a llorar y un extraño diseño se dibujo en la piel de su estomago...Un sello.**_

_**-adiós mi pequeño-dijeron ambos antes de perderse en el manto negro de la muerte- te amamos…-**_

La mujer se detuvo y busco en la mochila que se encontraba a su lado. Saco una botella y comenzó a beber de ella ante las atentas y expectantes miradas de sus alumnos.

-sensei- chillo la chica.

-voy voy...-suspiro la mujer. Cerró la botella de la cual anteriormente bebía y la volvió a guardar en su mochila. Bajo su mirada y la fijo en los leños que se quemaban en la fogata- eso solo fue el comienzo…-dijo y continúo con la historia.

_**Los años pasaron y el pequeño bebe, el tesoro de sus padres creció…**_

_**Solo y sin nadie que lo esperara con una cena caliente o algo tan simple como un abrazo…**_

_**Esa soledad lo marco profundamente. Trataba de apartarla, de deshacerse de ella llamando la atención de los demás, jugando bromas, intentando hacer amigos…pero no resultaba, nada de lo que hiciera le resultaba, si simplemente se acercaba a algún niño, sus padres los apartaban o le decían a sus hijos que no se juntaran con él. Le dolía..Lo llenaba de tristeza porque no sabía la razón.**_

_**¿Por qué? – se pregunto muchas veces, pero nunca dio con la respuesta, hasta el día que conoció al que en su cuerpo resguardaba…conoció al dios errante. Ese día lo entendió…**_

_**Miedo.**_

_**La gente temía de él, de que les fuera a hacer algo.**_

_**Odio.**_

_**La gente lo odiaba…porque creían que era el ese ser corrompido que dentro de sí albergaba. Aquel ser que una noche arrebato la vida de familiares y amigos.**_

_**Por un tiempo comenzó a creer eso..Que él era ese ser, ese dios errante y fue así hasta que alguien le hizo aclarar la verdad.**_

_**-tú eres tú y él es el, que este en tu cuerpo, no significa que seas el..Esas personas que te temen y odian, están dolidas…nubladas por el dolor de perder alguien importante para ellos que no ven la verdad. Tú nos proteges a todos-**_

_**Esas palabras las dijo una de las primeras personas que lo vieron como alguien y no como eso. De ese día en adelante el chico empezó a ver el mundo diferente y comenzó a esforzarse mas.. A tener sueños y hasta tener amigos..Empezó a forjar su camino.**_

-sensei que edad tenía el en ese momento-interrumpió un chico de cabello negro.

-el tenia 12 años-respondió, mientras echaba unas cuantas ramas secas, al fuego que amenazaba con extinguirse- era alguien radiante-una sonrisa triste se asomo en sus labios-"a pesar de lo roto que estaba por dentro"-pensó.

La mujer parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Los dos chicos y la chica solo se limitaron a permanecer en silencio y esperar que su sensei continuara con el relato.

_**El tiempo paso y las cosas cambiaron con el…**_

_**La persona que él consideraba su mejor amigo, decidió sumergirse en la oscuridad… él y otros hicieron lo posible por regresarlo, pero no tuvieron éxito. Solo lograron casi acabar con su propia vida. Terminar gravemente heridos en el hospital.**_

_**En ese lugar cometió un error, hizo una promesa, una que lo llevaría a su propia muerte años mas tarde.**_

_**-lo traeré de vuelta, cueste lo que cueste, lo prometo-dijo decidido a la chica que lloraba amargamente frente a su cama.**_

_**A la semana de haber ocurrido eso, se marcho, para volver 3 años después. Cuando eso ocurrió sucedieron muchas cosas, más obstáculos en su camino…más pruebas que pasar. No se detuvo y supero cada una con creces…se volvió reconocido, se volvió un héroe. Toda la gente que en la infancia lo odio, empezó a abrir los ojos y a darse cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban sobre él.**_

_**Pero la felicidad dura poco y menos en este mundo…**_

_**La guerra se desato, miles de vidas se perdieron…pero se puede decir que el mundo se salvo. La paz se logro, pero no solo eso.**_

_**El cumplió su promesa…**_

_**Trajo a su amigo de vuelta. De ahí en adelante el resto de sus ambiciones y sueños comenzaron a volverse realidad, sin darse cuenta que en el fondo todo se desmoronaba lentamente.**_

_**Como darse cuenta, si sus sueños se estaban volviendo realidad. Todos menos uno…estar con la mujer que amaba, el siempre supo que eso sería prácticamente imposible, mas cuando ella amaba a otra persona…pero la amaba tanto que solo deseaba su felicidad, sin importar que no fuera con él a su lado. Así que la busco. La encontró sentada frente a la barra de un bar, con un trago en la mano, su mirada se notaba fría y distante…triste.**_

_**Se acerco a ella y le propuso que fueran a dar una vuelta. Ella acepto, estuvieron caminando un rato por el parque, al aire libre, contemplando la hermosa luna llena que se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor. El hombre se detuvo y su acompañante femenina también hizo lo mismo.**_

_**-¿Qué puedo hacer yo para que seas inmensamente feliz?-pregunto. Estiro su mano y tomo la de ella.**_

_**La mujer zafó el agarre con brusquedad y retrocedió unos pasos- mi felicidad dices..-rio con amargura- tu eres el que a impedido mi maldita felicidad- se dio la vuelta y dio un par de pasos- si de verdad quieres hacerme inmensamente feliz…desaparece…borra tu existencia- dijo mirándolo de reojo con sus ojos verdes centellantes. Comenzó a caminar hasta ser perdida de vista por el hombre que había caído de rodillas al piso. Miles de lastimeras lágrimas caían de sus ojos azul cielo, ahora muertos.**_

_**En ese momento, baja esa inmensa luna tomo una decisión…**_

-¿Cuál?-pregunto la chica de cabellos castaños bastante intrigada- ¿Qué hizo?-

-se suicido-dijo la mujer con un nudo en la garganta y la vista gacha. Varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules. Se limpio rápidamente y subió la mirad para apreciar los rostros de sus alumnos.

Los chicos estaban paralizados. Desde que comenzó la historia lo que menos se esperaron que pasaria seria eso.

-es mentira ¿verdad?- dijo conmocionado el chico de cabello negro.

-no-respondió secamente la mujer.

-entonces murió…-dijo el otro chico. Este era de cabellos castaños oscuros.

-no-

-¿Entonces?-dijeron los tres a la vez, estaban confundidos.

-el borro su existencia…hizo un pacto, el pacto que le daría el nombre de dos almas- dijo la mujer ensombrecida y continuo el final del relato.

_**En lo alto de la montaña Hokage, todo era oscuro…todo se hallaba en silencio…**_

_**Acostado en el suelo del lugar se encontraba un hombre. Este miraba embelesado la luna mientras que un mar rojo se extendía a su alrededor. Sus muñecas estaban cortadas. Cerró los ojos y poco a poco empezó a perderse en la oscuridad.**_

_**-vaya..Nunca me espere esto..-dijo una voz sombría y gutural- que irónica es la vida…-**_

_**Un destello rojo apareció en la oscuridad, guiado por la curiosidad abrió los ojos. Lo que se encontró era algo bastante común para él, una habitación en penumbras y una gran reja. Estaba en su mente...en su subconsciente.**_

_**Detrás de las rejas se apreciaba la figura de alguien, se trataba de un hombre de facciones muy hermosas, cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos como rubíes feroces, vestido con un fino kimono negro.**_

_**-de verdad que la vida es irónica…tan igual pero con un final tan diferente-dijo el pelirrojo con voz sombría y apagada- alguna vez te preguntaste ¿Cómo es que termine aquí dentro de ti?-**_

_**-tú me dijiste..Mis padres..**_

_**-sí, pero no me refiero a eso…sino a porque ataque la aldea, porque fui corrompido por el odio… - se acerco a los barrotes que lo mantenía prisionero, pero cuando se iba a agarrar de ellos, desaparecieron-¿como?-exclamo con sorpresa.**_

_**-esa jaula es una proyección mental que representa el sello…estoy en mis últimos momentos…así no te vendría mal salir de ese cuarto, además que las rejas no estén no quiere decir que puedas salir de mi cuerpo-dijo el hombre de ojos azul cielo.**_

_**-hee...Gracias chico-el pelirrojo sonrió- yo era un dios sabes..El dios del fuego- el pelirrojo con semblante dolorido, camino hasta colocarse frente al hombre de ojos azules- me volví lo que me volví por una mujer…era la criatura más hermosa que había visto…estaba prácticamente a sus pies…yo le amaba.. Así que decidí hacerle una pregunta ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para que seas inmensamente feliz?-se voltio y le dio la espalda al ojiazul-yo...yo cumplí su deseo y ella me traiciono- dijo furibundo. Volteo a mirar nuevamente al ojiazul.**_

_**- la misma historia pero con finales tan distintos…-dijo el hombre de ojos azules.**_

_**-no tiene que ser el fin…seamos uno-susurro el pelirrojo-almas rotas como nosotros deben permanecer juntos..-**_

_**Ya no era azul…Ya no era rojo…**_

_**Sus existencias fueron borradas para convertirse en…nada.**_

_**Un espectro, una sombra del pasado.**_

_**Que cada seis lunas, aparecería para cumplirte un deseo…el deseo que lo marco.**_

_**¿Qué deseas para ser inmensamente feliz?**_

Cuando la mujer termino de contar la historia una sueva brisa fría corrió por el lugar. Levanto la vista y la fijo en la luna, que apenas se veía por el denso follaje del bosque. Era tan hermosa le faltaba poco para estar completa. Mañana habría luna llena.

-acuéstense a dormir, yo hare la primera guardia- ordeno la mujer. Los chicos obedecieron sin chistar, estaban ocupados pensando en la historia que su sensei les había contado, así cada quien se acostó a dormir en su saco de dormir. La noche transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente.

Al día siguiente bastante temprano, el responsable de la ultima guardia. Akira la chica de cabellos castaños claros despertó a todos. Desayunaron algo y partieron a la aldea. Como no estaban tan lejos llegaron a solo un par de horas después.

-yo llevare el informe chicos, pueden retirarse a descansar a sus casas- dijo la mujer despidiéndose de sus alumnos en la entrada de la aldea. Para después desaparecer en un remolino de hojas. Los tres empezaron a caminar, iban en silencio hasta que el de cabello negro decidió romper el silencio- la historia que conto la sensei fue impresionante…-

-sí, ¿crees que sea verdad? Akira-chan…-pregunto el castaño.

- Keita-kun pues..Yo creo que si…yo creo que el existe- dijo la chica- y algo me hace pensar…algo me hace pensar que sensei lo conoció- dijo un susurro apenas audible, y bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué dijiste Akira-chan?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-nada Sota-kun...Es solo que su historia me pareció triste-

-si lo fue…- después de ese último intercambio de palabras se despidieron entre ellos y cada quien se marcho a su casa.

Era de noche ya en la aldea. Todo se encontraba bajo el manto de la oscuridad de la noche. En la cima de la montaña de los rostros de los hokages se encontraba una bella mujer de ojos zafiro y cabello rubio largo y sedoso observando la gran luna. Que abarcaba el punto central de ese manto nocturno.

Una corriente de aire frio roso su piel, haciendo que los vellos se le erizaran. Ella se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a la luna. Ahí a unos metros frente a ella se materializo una figura, era la de un hombre cubierto completamente por un manto negro roído y desgastado por el paso del tiempo.

Una triste sonrisa se formo en los labios carnosos y rosados de la mujer. Dio dos pasos hasta quedar solo a una corta distancia del espectro. Levanto su mano que antes caía a uno de sus costado y la dirigió hacia el hombre, con la clara intención de descubrir su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el espectro la detuvo con su propia mano y pregunto- que deseas para ser inmensamente feliz?- pregunto con voz gruesa y misteriosa.

Una lagrima solitaria escapo de los ojos de la mujer- me gustaría poder decir que deseo que nada de lo que sucedió hace años hubiera ocurrido, me gustaría desear que te quedaras a mi lado, me gustaría que regresaras el tiempo para yo impedirte hacer lo que hiciste…pero sé que eso es imposible así que deseare lo de siempre…verte una vez mas y que pases lo que queda de noche conmigo...Naruto- dijo la mujer cabellos rubios. El espectro soltó el agarre de la muñeca de la mujer.

La mujer removió la capucha y el resto del manto negro que ocultaba al ser frente a ella. Revelando a un hombre joven de contextura delgada vestido con un fino kimono negro con vivos en rojo y dorado. Su cabello era largo, lacio y rubio como el sol, su piel blanca como la nieve, su rostro era de finas y hermosas facciones adornado con unas peculiares marquitas en cada mejilla y unos ojos como rubíes feroces.

-hace tiempo que no me llamaban por ese nombre- dijo con voz profunda y masculina- entonces que le aparece hacer...Bella flor-Una sonrisa divertida y maliciosa se vislumbraba en sus labios- la noche es joven…¿Qué tal si me concede una pieza?- hizo una caballerosa reverencia y beso la mano de la mujer.

**-o-**

_**Dos almas, Dos caras**_

_**Un alma que resguarda dolor y tristeza, Una cara que demuestra alegría y voluntad**_

_**Un alma que resguarda dolor y odio, Una cara que demuestra frialdad e ira**_

_**Dos almas, Dos caras.**_

_**Ambas en un mismo ser**_

_**Ambas llenas de penas y lamentos**_

_**Ambas unificadas, esperando cumplirte un deseo...**_

_**¿Qué deseas para ser inmensamente feliz?**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>espero les haya gustado<strong>_

_**si fue asi complazcan me con un review**_

_**son gratis xD**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\****/**


End file.
